Saiyan War!
by Trunk's Alias
Summary: A fic about a a prank way between T-G-U and P-B-M. Silly String, Manicans, and hypnotism! How low will these people go? Who will it boil down to? Who will win? R/R! (cursing)
1. The Beggining

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will be for the entire fic because I don't freaking want to write this more than once!  
  
A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the world of. "Saiyin War!" No, its not about Vegeta finally beating Goku, no, its not the return of Nappa or Raditz, in fact it has nothing to do with a story with actual plotline! Its just about a little prank war that Trunks, Goten, and Uub have with Pan, Bra, and Marron (even though Marron and Uub are not saiyans, I needed more people). Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Saiyan War! The Beginning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Trunks, Uub, Goten, Pan, Bra, and Marron come into Gohan's house, the girls look discouraged but the guys are pumped. They are all drenched in mud.  
  
"Oh yeah Goten my man! Boys: 2,472 Girls: 6!" Trunks yelled while exchanging a high-five with Goten.  
  
"And they only got that last one because you and Uub fell asleep!" Goten laughed.  
  
Trunks yawned mockingly "Yeah, it got pretty boring after we hit the 2,000 mark" he said.  
  
"You idiots! You only won because it was tackle football!" Bra motioned.  
  
"Hey, last time you got to pick! What kind of game is ballet? *Shudders*" Uub snapped back.  
  
~FLASHBACK~----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"Okay now guys, jump and kick back, touché, brazier and stretch!" Bra ordered.  
  
"Trunks! What the hell is this?" Goten whispered while attempting the splits. The whisper was followed by a yelp of pain.  
  
"If I have to do one more minute of this crap I swear I will kill my sister" Trunks growled.  
  
"Good thing I came prepared," Uub said while pulling out an incredibly realistic life sized figure of himself doing the splits.  
  
Uub propped it up and walks toward Trunks and Goten "Don't think I forgot you guys!" Uub said while pulling two dummies from behind the curtains.  
  
Trunks stared blankly at the dummies at a loss of words. They were basically life-sized stick figures, the bodies just had lines on them and the head was a smiley face.  
  
Uub looked nervous, "Hehe, sorry guys I spent all night working on mine, I only had 2 minutes to work on yours and Goten's" Uub said before a hopeful chuckle.  
  
He walks off with a quick "Bye guys, have fun!"  
  
Goten rushes toward the door after Uub, but Marron interrupts "Now, now Goten, you wouldn't be trying to go now would you? What's wrong can't keep up?"  
  
Goten, stumbled by his saiyin pride got back to his evil little exercises.  
  
"But what about Uub?" Goten questioned almost whiningly.  
  
"All I see is a guy practicing his perfect splits," Bra retorted bluntly.  
  
Goten looked hard at the dummy. "Damn he's good" he thought out loud.  
  
"When I get my hands on him." Goten growled.  
  
"You'll what?" Trunks asked frustrated, "We can't beat him up, he's just too good!"  
  
Goten showed a smirk, "Well let's just say, I have enough dirt on him to fill this room."  
  
Trunks was curious, "Like what?" he asked.  
  
Goten smiled devilishly, "Remember that Barbie collection he had when he was 8 that he said he burned?"  
  
Trunks knew that even this had its limits and changed the subject, "Never mind that, just remember we get to pick next Wednesday."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
*The guys shudder*  
  
"That was Bra's Idea! I hated it too! *glares at Bra* Anyway I still don't get how a 35, 34, and a 18 year-old guys can be so happy about beating a bunch of girls!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Well I don't see how a ¼ saiyan, a ½ saiyan, and the daughter of a fighting android and just about the world's strongest full-human can suck so much at football!" Trunks said tauntingly.  
  
"Anyway Marron is as old as us." Goten said and stopped to watch him be proven wrong.  
  
"Eww, Eww, yucky I have got mud everywhere!" Marron Squealed.  
  
"On the outside at least" Goten added nervously.  
  
"Hey you guys cheated!" Pan shouted hotly.  
  
~ANOTHER FLASHBACK~--------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"HIKE!" Goten shouted with enthusiasm.  
  
Immediately Goten took to the air leaving Bra and Marron in the dust because they could not fly. Pan stood ahead of him shakily until Goten went Super Saiyan and left her in the dust.  
  
"Oh and Goten plows through Pan for the touch-down!" Trunks announce mockingly as Goten did his REALLY stupid victory dance at the end zone, he looked exactly like Gohan doing his Saiyaman routine from a distance.  
  
Trunks shook his head in dismay.  
  
~LATER ON IN THE GAME~ ----------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Okay now Bra, you take the ball and run over there," Trunks said pointing to their own end-zone, "and when we yell Safety! and start cheering, that means you won!" Trunks directed falsely to Bra, who obviously didn't know what she was doing.  
  
During the game pan hiked the ball over to Bra who then started running the wrong way. "Wow, foot-ball is easy!" Bra said stupidly.  
  
She was having an easy time because she was 5 yards away from her goal and the boys were just lying down.  
  
Bra made it to the end-zone looking happy and then Uub quickly tackled her. Just as she had been told the guys looked ecstatic.  
  
"Well Pan? Did I do good?" Bra questioned dumbly. Pan then fell down and began to explain the situation to her.  
  
~200 TOUCHDOWNS AND 50 TACKLES LATER~--------------------------------------  
  
Pan had, without thinking of the consequences, thrown the ball to Marron.  
  
Uub quickly got behind her and shouted, "Is that a snake?"  
  
Marron threw the ball into the air, what little she could, and ran in circles. Uub seized the opportunity and gently whacked the ball over to the end zone where Trunks was.  
  
They gathered and said simultaneously, "Touch-down!" while high-fiving.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Did not!" Goten said shortly.  
  
Pan looked disgusted, "You guys must be the most immature guys on the planet!" She retorted.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, Pan" Trunks replied coolly, "Focus on your hearing."  
  
Everyone but Marron and Uub closed their eyes and focused on their saiyan hearing, leaving Marron and Uub very confused. They all heard it, the constant "I want food! I want food! I want food!" coming form Chi-Chi's house, "And remember, no crust on the bread Chi-Chi, you know I hate that" Goku added childishly.  
  
They all sweat dropped. "Okay, the second most immature." Pan added sheepishly.  
  
"You just want to get out of our weekly-Wednesday-game-night!" Uub said plainly.  
  
"Or as I like call it, Whoop-Ass Wednesday!" Trunks said obnoxiously.  
  
They boys then walked away talking and laughing with plenty of hand gestures.  
  
"Stupid boys, and their stupid whoop-ass Wednesday, and their stupid football." Pan mumbled.  
  
"We have got to get them back for this," Bra said mischievously.  
  
"Look what they did to my skirt!" Marron squealed, "And my high heels are ruined!"  
  
"Don't worry Bra we'll get them." Pan replied, but then realization hit her and she asked, "Marron, why the hell did you where a skirt and high heels to football?"  
  
Pan quickly dismissed the idea and began to explain the plan.  
  
~THE NEXT MORNING~---------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Trunks woke up with a slight start that morning. Like on most days he knew he had to get up and do things but his eyes refused and stayed closed. He sometimes spent entire days without opening them. He had a really bad dream that the girls were going to get him back for what he and his friends said last night. As unlikely as it was Trunks felt that he probably should apologized, after all he was being a jerk.  
  
'Then its settled' Trunks thought to himself, 'I'll apologize today.'  
  
'Man,' he thought, 'I must me more asleep than I thought, it feels like I'm in a cloud.'  
  
He yawned a huge yawn, only to be cut short by something collapsing into his mouth. Trunks let out a silent scream and opened his eyes. He was in a cloud, but clouds didn't come in multi-colors right? He spat out the tasteless gunk only to figure out what it was. Silly String!  
  
"Bra!" He screamed, only to be cut off again by the silly string covering his entire bed. Trunks got out of bed and marched huffily down stairs. He kicked open Bra's door and grabbed Bra by her collar.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he shouted at Bra holding up a clump of the string.  
  
Bra stifled an enormous wave of giggles as she managed to make out a few words, " P-p-p-pan's Id-d-dea!" she managed to giggle into words.  
  
"Then how the hell did she get in?" Trunks hissed with venom.  
  
Bra stopped laughing, " Maybe I helped a 'little'," Bra said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Trunks looked furious and went out of Bra's room muttering. The most distinguishing word was definitely "Baka."  
  
~LATER THAT DAY~------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------  
  
After some more muttering and serious plotting Trunks called Uub and Goten over. At first they were a bit reluctant, maybe because of trauma Trunks thought, but when they heard the word "revenge" they immediately agreed to meet him.  
  
Trunks was at his office, his sanctuary. Not because this is where worked, or where he had ideas, mainly this was the place he could do anything. Everyone thought he did work in here, he would basically laugh at their faces. The long hours doing projects where he didn't want to be disturbed? Sleeping. Those important document about sales reports? He'd fold them into paper footballs. The errands he ran? He'd just get bored and fly somewhere. Nobody bothered him.  
  
Goten and Uub arrived soon enough. First they scanned over the room to see if Trunks had actually done any work in last month.  
  
"What's this?" Goten asked curiously holding up a folder labeled "Important Documents."  
  
"Oh, that's nothing," Trunks replied without looking up.  
  
Goten opened the file. Goten wasn't too shocked when he saw what was in there. It was a bunch of self-drawn comics that involved a turkey and a cow, they were poorly drawn and weren't that funny.  
  
"You lazy ass." Goten said flatly.  
  
"Ok, let's get to business, boys," Trunks said impatiently, " I suspect you've also been struck by the Pan virus."  
  
Goten reached deep into his hair and pulled out a clump of the string, "Does this answer you're question?"  
  
Uub nodded, "How are we gonna get them back?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that we would-"  
  
Goten interrupted Trunks hopefully, "Beat them up?" Goten said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No, that's not what I was thinking. If we beat them by force that'll mean that we have no cunning and we ultimately lose. I have a plan." Trunks said smartly, as he pulled out an intricate blueprint.  
  
"What's this?" Goten asked pointing to something on the blueprint.  
  
"That," Trunks said devilishly, " is our secret weapon."  
  
The boys smirked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
What's Trunks got? Review to find out! 


	2. Mission: Not likely

Disclaimer: : \ Well looks in my blind rage I forgot the actual disclaimer. I don't own DB/Z/GT.  
  
A/N: Wow I have reviews! That's great guys and don't be afraid to write flames, I don't care as long as I have the reviews! Review and I'll continue. Oh and I have bunch of pranks ready but if you've got ideas and you don't want to write a fic, email your prank ideas to: cool_orca_dan@hotmail.com  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Saiyan War! Chapter 2: Mission: Not Likely  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"But that just looks like a-" Uub blurted out when seeing the "secret weapon."  
  
"I know what it looks like! But this is different from that, auto propulsion, maximum range, and increased storage." Trunks said proudly.  
  
"It still looks like a-" Uub said before being cut off by a growl from Trunks.  
  
"So when do we set these babies up?" Goten asked evilly.  
  
"Tonight." Trunks replied with just as evil of a tone.  
  
"Wait, how will we get them into everyone's houses?" Uub said with an out- of-place reasonable tone.  
  
"We don't," Trunks said simply, " as far as I see it Pan is the only one evil enough and with enough brains to do crap like this. We get her, the rest will go."  
  
"Alright," Goten said sighing, "I'll help you guys through on one condition. We sneak there in style."  
  
The other guys sighed. They both knew this was going to end up with them looking like idiots. They nodded anyway, they both knew that Gohan was crazy about safety, but he didn't want to beat up anybody. So, he had Bulma create a state-of-the-art security system for him. Goten knew about it, so did Gohan and Videl, but no one else.  
  
~THE NEXT DAY AT 3:00 AM AT GOHAN'S HOUSE~---------------------------------  
  
Trunks and Uub were right. They already looked like idiots and they hadn't even snuck in yet. They were in black tights with black ski masks, in short they looked like male ballerinas robbing a bank. Goten designed them himself so it got even worse, they were poorly stitched and constantly looked like they were going to break. They had patches of purple and blue on them when Goten ran out of black, so they looked like male ballerinas robbing a bank that were also part-time hobo clowns.  
  
"Pretty spiffy, huh?" Goten said smiling. Goten looked even stupider because his hair had protruded his mask.  
  
Trunks and Uub groaned. Goten could always make your knuckles itch.  
  
"Goten, I hate you. We'd ever not be seen in these get-ups, and once we're done you will burn them so nobody will know we wore them." Trunks hissed.  
  
"Let's just go so we can burn these sooner," Uub said impatiently.  
  
They snuck into the house, trying to look sneaky, following Goten's orders, without looking stupid, to no avail.  
  
"Goten, what's the password to the front door? Trunks whispered.  
  
"The front door? That's not cool at all." Goten said childishly.  
  
Trunks was getting impatient, "If it's not the front door how the hell do we get in?!"  
  
"Well I was thinking that we grappling hook out way onto the roof, then crawl in the vent system, and get to Pan's room!" Goten said stupidly.  
  
"Grappling hook?" Uub asked. Goten looked at him and Uub sighed.  
  
After fifty-two attempts on getting on to the roof via grappling hook they manage to rip off every roof shingle on one side of the house after Goten gets the chimney. After that things get worse when Trunks gets his turn with the hook and climbs on the side of the house. He pushes a window into the house and it crashes with a bang.  
  
"Crap!" Trunks cursed.  
  
They eventually get up there and into the vents. It doesn't get much better for them there.  
  
"Hurry up Uub!" Trunks said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Whatever, its Goten that's slowing us down." Uub said.  
  
"It's you slacker!" Goten said to Trunks.  
  
They continue to argue until they fall out of the vent and onto the floor.  
  
"What the hell does it take to wake these people up?!" Uub yelled without thinking.  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks and Goten said as loud as possible without yelling.  
  
After walking very slowly through the halls Trunks suddenly figured something out.  
  
"Goten, what the hell have you done for us so far?" Trunks asked accusingly.  
  
"I have to agree with Trunks, you have done didly," Uub said harshly.  
  
"Well I've done this," Goten said while pulling Trunks back. Trunks stopped waling in mid-step and Goten took out a spray-container. He delicately sprayed the area in front of Trunks and a mess of Infarred lasers appeared.  
  
"What kind of freak has lasers in his house?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"Gohan." Goten said, "He sets them up everywhere."  
  
Trunks and Uub stared blankly, but in a way they expected this. They simply continued on to Pan's room, dodging numerous alarms along the way. When they get there they find something unexpected.  
  
"Who puts dead-bolts and a security code on their daughter's room?" Trunks said loudly.  
  
"Go-" Goten started before Trunks groaned impatiently.  
  
"We could just push it open," Uub pointed out.  
  
"Gohan and Videl may sleep like logs, but Pan doesn't. She'd tell Gohan and how much mercy will he show to three boys sneaking into his daughter's room? Anyway he told me where he keeps his codes." Goten answered.  
  
"What? When?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh, when you and I baby-sat Pan he told me just in case" Goten replied.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Trunks asked before realizing that it was his idea to break into Gohan's house. His face told the others that they didn't have to answer.  
  
"Well where are they?" Uub asked Goten.  
  
"Well, they are kind of in Gohan's room." Goten said weakly.  
  
"What?" Trunks and Uub asked. They sighed and rolled their eyes and reluctantly made their way to Gohan's room.  
  
After avoiding more lasers, and a giant rolling boulder (don't ask) they made it to Gohan's room.  
  
"What the hell was that boulder doing there?" Trunks screeched while still whispering.  
  
"Boulder? I was more worried about the arrows coming from the walls!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"What about the stone dragon that came to life?" Uub said while all three shudder.  
  
The boys pondered over that for awhile before walking over to Gohan's room.  
  
"This isn't so hard," Trunks said quietly. Suddenly Goten yelled for him to stop but it was too late. Suddenly an alarm went off.  
  
"Intruder alert, Intruder alert." The siren screeched. Then Videl started to roll around, but still didn't wake up.  
  
The alarm was incredibly loud, but it got a lot louder. The alarm went blank for half a second and was replaced with a tape recording of Videl screeching at the top of her lungs, "Gohan get the hell up, someones breaking in!!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten clogged their ears in agony, Saiyan hearing was much to sensitive to hear something that could be heard throughout the neighborhood.  
  
Videl slowly got up, with her eyes barely opened, she went to turn off the alarm. The petrified boys slowly looked up. Just their luck, the alarm shut off was... right behind them!  
  
Goten and Trunks went into panic, so their minds shut off and they went into auxiliary actions, FOOD!  
  
They then walked around like penguins chanting, "food, food, food..." and in their search they bumped into each other many times.  
  
Uub, though just as panicked, had a more rash and saner plan, he fired a small ki blast at the alarm destroying it and five feet of walls around it.  
  
Videl smiled a bit, realizing that the alarm was off and she must of turned it off, and went back to bed, mumbling about "Gohan's stupid alarm."  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. They found the code in Gohan's bedside drawer and made it up for the long trek ahead.  
  
Once they got there they all stopped for a rest.  
  
"I didn't see the spiked log when we came down!" Uub exclaimed.  
  
"Forget it. It was the acid guns that scared me." Said Trunks. "I told you Gohan was crazy." Goten said plainly.  
  
"Well, whatever. You guys stay here and I'll set up the goods. There aren't anymore traps in Pan's room, right Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten yawns and lets out a simple, "Nope"  
  
Trunks goes in and after about five minutes he comes back.  
  
"Ok, let's go" Trunks ordered as they go back.  
  
On the way back Uub got sick of everything and blew up the sensory lasers.  
  
"Simple, yet effective." Trunks said while blankly staring at the hole.  
  
They all just flew out of there, not bothering with the vents. Afterwards they partied late into the night and burned their clothes in a huge bonfire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
We still don't know what it is! Review! Bye guys! (Also, sorry if you had trouble getting into this chapter before, fanfiction must have screwed up.) 


End file.
